If That's What It is
by ASianSuccessor2012
Summary: Four years after graduation at Rydell High, two best friends, Patty Simcox and Eugene Florczyk have a long-awaited reunion after all these years. Things have changed, and so have they. Eugene slowly unfolds and tries to reveal his feelings for Patty, but will she accept his feelings, or will she still consider him as just a friend? Based on the Play AND Movie. Please READ/REVIEW!


_**A/N:**_** Hi everyone! Since my school just finished a production of Grease, I'm finally back to writing fanfictions! Also, since there aren't very many fics on characters like Patty Simcox or Eugene, I decided to make one about their friendship based on the play. Yes, it's mainly focused on Patty & Eugene's friendship, but some of your favorite Grease characters are gonna be there. Two of my good friends played both of them and their chemistry as friends on stage turned out really well! I hope you like this one, and be sure to leave a REVIEW on the way. (Constructive Criticism is welcome, but no flames)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. Based on the play with a few references from the movie.**

**P.S. The title is based on a song from 13 The Musical, "If That's What it Is."**

* * *

It was 3:30 P.M. in the year 1962 at Rydell High and the bells rang to signal dismissal of classes. It was rang loudly that it could be heard all across the neighborhood, past the park trees, over cars' honks and all the way to the entrance of the Frosty Palace. Young and successful businessman, Eugene Florczyk, stood by the entrance, with an anticipated look on his face, as if he was expecting someone. As he stared into the blue sky, he heard a loud, alarm-like, honk as a whitewashed car with lightning bolts painted on each side, pulled up along the driveway. Eugene fixed his glasses, looking intently at the car and saw a young, slender and tall man, about twenty years of age, wearing a black leather jacket step out of the car along with a much younger woman with short and curly black hair with a light-pink jacket, holding the hand of a young toddler, who was wearing a blue leather jacket with an imprint that said "T-Birds," matching his father's jacket. Immediately, Eugene recognized the couple with a young child walking towards his direction.

"Is that...Kenickie? Betty Rizzo? Could it be? They have a son, it's unbelievable!" he thought to himself in shock.

They walked toward the entrance of the Frosty Palace, towards Eugene's direction and he suddenly backed off, still fearful of Kenickie's toughness towards him since high school. But once the family approached him, it seems that things have changed. Kenickie stared at the tall, intelligent-looking figure closely and gave him a formal but seemingly pleasant and gentlemanly smile.

"Hey Eugene," smiled Kenickie. Eugene timidly raised his right hand and waved.

"Kenickie." He hesitantly raised his hand and was taken by surprise by a firm handshake from Kenickie.

"How've you been man? We haven't seen each other since graduation!" Kenickie asked with a friendlier tone than he ever spoken in before with a friendly slap on the back.

"It's all good in the long run after all," Eugene formally replied as Rizzo smiled at Kenickie,"So I see, you married Miss Betty?"

Kenickie just grinned and chuckled.

"So you think? Of course we did man! In fact, just three years ago," he replied,"Didn't mean to forget to invite you along y'know."

"It's alright Kenickie, we haven't been the best of friends anyway. But believe me when I say it's good to see you!" said Eugene, noticing a change of heart in the formerly tough-as-nails greaser, now married to the love of his life, Betty Rizzo.

"How about you Ma'am," continued Eugene, turning to Rizzo,"How's life been for you?"

"Well, it wasn't all that peachy keen," she answered honestly,"That is, until I married Kenickie and had this little blessing of ours."

Rizzo turned to Kenickie, giving him a kiss on his cheek and lovingly squeezed the hand of the young toddler. Eugene couldn't help but smile at the child's adorable smile.

"So this is your kid, eh Miss Betty?"

Rizzo nodded pleasantly, pulling the young child closer to her side.

"What's his name?" he asked politely.

"Johnny," answered Kenickie,"Johnny Conaway, named after my grandfather."

Johnny tried walking towards Eugene with the support of his little arms, nearly tripping on his shoe, though fortunately Rizzo was there to catch him. Eugene chuckled, amused by the little one.

"How old is he?"

"Three years old," Rizzo replied. Eugene smiled once more, looking at the figure of gentlemanly confidence in Kenickie and glanced back at little Johnny.

"You know what," Eugene began,"One day your little boy's gonna grow up to be a successful, handsome and confident man like his daddy."

Rizzo and Kenickie looked at each other on surprise, never expecting something as uplifting and encouraging to come from someone like Eugene, of all people, and they both smiled with a chuckle under their breath.

"You really think so?" Kenickie grinned jokingly.

"I know so," nodded Eugene genuinely.

"Y'know there's one thing for sure though...I gotta make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes I did when he gets to my age,"clarified Kenickie. Eugene nodded in agreement, clearly seeing a changed man in him unlike he never did before. The family turned towards the entrance of the restaurant as Rizzo looked back at Eugene one more time.

"Thanks Eugene," she smiled.

"You're welcome Ma'am," he replied.

"You coming with us?" she asked politely.

"No thank you," Eugene said shaking his head, still pleasant,"I'm waiting for someone too."

Rizzo smiled back at her new-found friend and followed her husband and son into the Frosty Palace. Eugene stood in front of the entrance, staring at his clock, until he noticed a poised but incredibly cheery figure standing in the distance across the driveway. He looked up and recognized the young woman and her smile.

"Eugene!" she called out in a cheerful tone as she ran towards his direction.

"Patty!" he greeted her with open arms into a tight hug,"How have you been?"

"I'm fine! Just as I've always been!" Patty smiled,"How about you Eugene? I hear your really _really _successful these days,"

"Everything's going well, thanks," Eugene answered sincerely,"But I'm just so happy to see you again!" They hugged once again.

"Me too pal, me too," she said as she hugged him back, then pulled out of it as she continued the conversation,"You know, I just came back from Rydell! Did you hear?"

"So I've heard!" he nodded to his peppy lady friend,"How's Principal Lynch and everyone?"

"Just as fine as they always will be!" Patty shrugged pleasantly,"Gosh, I still wish I was a cheerleader back at Rydell with all the jocks and the Ringtails, and practically everyone!"

"Gee, me too Patty. Can you believe it's been nearly four years already since we've graduated?" beamed Eugene.

"Yes, I can't believe it. It's so weird how time flies so fast!" she answered in an sincere but peppy manner. Eugene very much enjoyed his lively conversation with his best friend.

"You know something Patty?"

"Mhmm Eugene?" They examined each other a little bit more.

"You know you haven't changed a bit!" exclaimed Eugene, pointing his finger up cheerily,"You're still the same 'Patty' I've known!"

"And you..." she blushed, smiled sweetly and stared at her best friend with her hand on his shoulder,"Still good old Eugene like I used to know."

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Aren't we gonna get inside?" started Eugene, walking briskly to the entrance of Frosty Palace with his arm around Patty's shoulder.

"Of course we should!" replied Patty in the most excitable way possible.

They walked into the restaurant, full of customers, with the black and white checker-painted floors and the same old glossy white jukebox playing "La Bamba" as Patty and Eugene entered, trying to find a perfect seat, peaceful enough to shut out the loud, outside conversations and have their own. As they browsed through the restaurant, they found the perfect one, a shiny red couch-like restaurant table set for two, right next to the jukebox, and decided to take a seat there.

"Hey Patty, how about that?" grinned Eugene,"You remember how we used to call this our favorite spot back when we were in high school?" Patty couldn't help but giggle at her best friend's sentimental reminiscence.

"Oh why not sit here then Eugene?" she chuckled lightly as she and Eugene took a seat in what they called their spot. Right at that moment, the kind and elderly waitress, Vi, dropped by to take their order. She stopped for a moment, placed her hand under her chin, and examined the two, slowly beginning to recognize them. Once she did, she beamed out with a wide smile.

"Well, if it isn't Rydell's Patty Simcox and Eugene Florcxyk, is it?" Vi chuckled as Eugene and Patty nodded,"Oh am I glad to see you come back after all these years, eh you two? Now what would you like to take for your order?"

"Oh I'll have my favorite Sunday special you used to have back in '59, Vi! You still remember it?" asked Eugene enthusiastically.

"Cheeseburger with sausages and french fries plus a strawberry milkshake?" she replied in an intelligent and excited manner.

"You got that right!" he nodded, raising his eyebrows in delight.

"How about you Miss Simcox? What's your order?"

Patty glanced at Eugene and right there, made her decision.

"Oh I'll have the same order, just with a chocolate milkshake," she beamed.

"I'll have it right there for you both, okay?" replied Vi in a delighted manner as she walked off, pulling up the menu in her hand,"It's nice to see you again by the way, thanks for stopping by!"

Eugene waved back to Vi, then turned back to Patty, chuckling in nostalgic reminiscence retaining a smile on his face.

"Can you believe it Patty? Four years passed and Vi hasn't changed a bit! She still loves her job!" he exclaimed cheerfully,"It's just like you Patty! You're still going back to Rydell, visiting every time after you come from work! There aren't many people I know who still drop by so often like that after four years since graduation, you know? That's a little thing I'd like to call loyalty. It's what you have, Patty!"

Patty simply blushed at his statement.

"Oh, aren't you still as sweet as ever Eugene!" she complimented him, placing her hand on his shoulder, giving him a turn for his cheeks to earn its roses,"Now there's a guy I'd like to call a true gentleman!" Eugene abruptly laughed at her compliment.

"Who me?" he perked up, pretending to brush off the thought and shaking his head,"I've messed up times before when trying to talk to the other girls like the Pink Ladies, Sandy, your other cheerleader friends and such."

"Oh come on Eugene, don't say that about yourself!" she encouraged him,"You may be calling yourself timid for all I know and you think you mess up but you don't! You're just trying to be a nice guy, because you are a nice guy! You're a gentleman Eugene, and don't let anyone change that, okay?"

Eugene nodded, blushing even more at Patty's encouragement. He couldn't believe what he just heard...his best friend since their years at Rydell, calling him a gentleman like he has never been called before. This was quite mind-blowing for someone like him, but also uplifting, in a way that someone understood him like no one ever did. Could this be the start of something new for him? Or was it just a friendly compliment that he could easily get by and only receive once in his entire life? His fingers fidgeted slightly on the table, trying hard to brush off the thought and continue the conversation.

"You know, ever since we graduated Rydell High, why is it that the only girl I can really talk to around there is you?" he teased in a friendly manner.

"And why is it that you are only the most dependable and reliable friend I can trust and really count on huh Eugene?" Patty teased back, giggling. Eugene was just plain flattered.  
"Those were good days, weren't they?" she leaned back on the cushioned seat, sighing happily.

"Sure they were..."Eugene answered in a rather reminiscent way, turning to Patty, attempting to compliment her.  
"All because I had someone I could really turn to when I needed a friend in my own troubled times."

It was her turn to be flattered by her best friend.

"You really mean that?" Patty blushed.

Eugene nodded genuinely.

"Of course I do Patty! After all, you were the only one who's got my back after the T-Birds left me dangling on the flag pole,"

"You still remember that?" she giggled loudly, followed by a chuckle from Eugene.

Vi arrived with their orders just before Eugene was about to reply, holding her trays up proudly, knowing the food they enjoyed, and still loved after all these years in the Frosty Palace.

"Here you are Ms. Simcox and Mr. Florczyk! Enjoy your meal!"

"Thank you Vi!" smiled Patty,"Gee it seems like only yesterday since we all gathered here in high school."

Vi smiled with a sentimental expression on her face, her eyes glistening.

"Oh I know how you feel there Patty," she replied,"Time's been chasing itself too much I'd bet a lot of your friends back in high school's even married by now!"

Patty's eyes widened, looking to Eugene, taking it as a joke, then beginning to laugh.

"You've gotta be kidding me Vi!" she exclaimed.

"Oh no I ain't kidding aroud Patty," answered Vi confidently,"Just a while back, I saw Rizzo and Kenickie holding hands down at the counter. And they even have a son!"

"No way!" Patty gasped in delight,"Did you get a chance to talk?"

"Nah, I wasn't assigned to them today," Vi shook her head,"But I did see them across the distance and I got a chance to give 'em a wave!"

"Yeah, well that's nice,"  
sighed Patty as she remembered her relationship with the T-Birds and Pink Ladies in the past, which was unfortunately not the best, "I just hope they still don't hate me..."

Vi gave her a befuddled and confused look, then glanced at Eugene. He was one of the few who understood her situation in high school as she and the Pink Ladies were at odds because of their differences of social status. Now, three years after they graduated from Rydell High, Eugene knew that Rizzo and Kenickie have changed alot since their senior years and became better people who learned from their past faults unlike who they used to be.

"Hey don't worry about it Patty,"comforted Eugene,"With better years like now, and our growing mature and all, it's impossible, I mean, really impossible for them to do such a thing. Who knows? They'll appreciate you like never before! Oh boy, if you did something astonishing for our country, I'd bet all my money to see them cheering you on, telling you that you're the best,"

Patty's blue eyes looked intently into Eugene's eyes, seeing beyond his glasses as Vi stood there, watching the emotional sight between the two best friends, just being glad that she was involved in the moment.

"You really think so..." she said softly, feeling the roses returning to her cheeks becoming even redder than before,"I-I mean, if they don't..."

"-If they don't..." he interrupted, preparing to speak words which truly and sincerely came from his heart,"...I mean, if they just brush off whatever great things you do, just know that you've got your friends and your good ol' companions right behind you. I will be there to cheer you on and tell you that you're the best...I'll be right behind you and I'm always gonna be there for you, no matter what people say."

Patty felt even more flattered than ever before and her eyes began to glisten as she looked into the eyes of her best friend once more. Vi gave an awkward smirk and snuck out of their table, giving them a moment to be alone, stepping backwards all the way to the kitchen.

"Eugene...I-I don't know what to say...You really mean them, didn't you?"

"The heart only speaks what's true," he nodded with a smile.

"I-I can't believe that...I never thought that...Oh thank you so much!" she said as her heart leapt, she jumped off of her seat and gave Eugene a quick kiss on his cheek and sat right down. Eugene was in awe and he touched his cheek, jaw dropped and he blushed just as he turned to Patty, giving her a stunned expression, then breaking out into a smile.

"I'm sorry," Patty said gently,"It's just that you're the only guy who ever told me that for the first time in my whole life."

"You mean, no one ever told you that?" Eugene wondered, secretly hoping no one did.

"No, no one at all," she answered truthfully,  
"And just knowing that you'll be there for me and you'll stay right behind me, that's all I need to know." Patty gently placed her hand on Eugene's shoulder and smiled.

"After all, what are friends for?" he shrugged and smiled back at her. Then, he thought; could this be it? Is the moment he never imagined happening, just about to take place? Even if he was her best friend, her confidante, and a ready gentleman, somehow, he wished he could be something more. That's when he realized, he didn't want to stay behind her. He wanted to stay beside her. Now was his moment to tell her how he truly felt about his best friend, after what had happened between them just a moment ago.

"So Patty..." he spoke in a shy tone.

"Mhmm?" Patty raised her eyebrows at him as she took a sip from her chocolate milkshake.

"You're not...umm...you're not married or anything, are you?"  
"Married?!" she laughed out loud, bending down from where she sat, then pulling up again, settling down into a chuckle,"Of course not, silly! I'm not the kind of woman who gets married right after high school."

Eugene silently mouthed a "yes" pulling his arms down in 'victorious fists,' continuing to hope for the best, and looked back at Patty.

"Well now the question is, will you ever get married?" he teased.

"Oh Eugene! For someone like you, you ask just the 'strangest' questions!," she laughed, gently pushing him in the shoulder,"Of course I will...well, someday, at least."

Eugene's smile grew even bigger...his moment was growing nearer by the minute, it was about time he told her about his feelings towards her. For him, this was now or never.

"You see, I was wondering..." he paused anxiously and cleared his throat,"If there was anyone, anyone at all, that you would choose to marry...who would it be?"

Patty gave him a confused and befuddled look, wondering why he was asking all these questions about marriage, of all things, all of a sudden. She thought this would just be a friendly conversation about their good times in the past and in high school, but now she wondered why her best friend was setting his mind out to the things of the near future, and why he wasn't focusing on living one day at a time.

"Now why do you keep asking all these questions all of a sudden Eugene?" she asked him gently but in a suspicious manner.

"Nothing, I'm just curious about the future," Eugene answered her, denying his true intention,"So if there could be anyone at all that you would choose to marry, who would it be?"

This didn't need any thought for Patty, as she was ready with an answer. Eugene sat anxiously in his seat, taking a sip out of his milkshake, his foot tapping rapidly on the ground as he was waiting for his best friend's reply.

"Eugene, please don't make this hard for me, you know I can't answer that," she replied to him sweetly and in all seriousness. Eugene's expression of anxiety turned to shock.

"Why can't you, Patty?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry about it Eugene,"Patty assured him, suddenly beginning to smile,"It's just that I can't seem to choose anyone anymore."

Eugene smiled in relief, feeling more reassured than he had back when he asked her his many obscure and subtle questions.

"Really? Why is that?"

"It's because, I already have this guy in mind," she said simply, turning to Eugene as she spoke.

"Is that so?" he smiled brightly with his growing interest in the subject,"What kind of guy would that be Patty?"

"Oh, you know..." she blushed dreamily, facing the ceiling,"A man who isn't just tall and good-looking, but someone who is smart, simple, kind, selfless, and someone who will care about me and love me for who I am and not who he wants me to be...someone who will promise that he will be by my side through my ups and downs, through my success and failures and just plain, through it all."

Eugene's smile grew brighter by the minute. All these words Patty used to describe her ideal man were traits that he himself had. Just a few moments ago, he promised Patty that he would always stick by her no matter what and he did love Patty for who she was. But as these thoughts gathered in his mind, he felt more anxious than ever. The tension built up in his mind, within him and in his heart, preparing himself for any answer that came across him.

"And may I ask, who is that guy, Patty?" Eugene asked in a nervous but hopeful manner.

"Oh Eugene," Patty turned to her best friend and leaned in to whisper in his ear,"I've never told this to anyone before, not even in high school before we graduated. And since you're my best friend and I trust you with my whole life, promise not to tell anyone about this, alright?"

"You can count on me."

It was the moment of truth for both Patty and Eugene. He grew more nervous than ever, waiting hopefully for Patty's answer. She showed a joyful expression on her face though Eugene's was anxious, hoping that the man she was hoping for was him. There was no turning back now. Whatever answer he got was the answer he would get, and nothing could change that.

"It's Tad," she replied with a dreamy smile. Eugene's face fell into disappointment.

"Tad?" he asked softly, looking down at his half-eaten burger as his heart sank.

"Tad Chisum Honeywell," Patty nodded,"You remember him in school, Rydell's team captain in football?"

"Y-yeah, I guess so,"Eugene replied in a disheartened manner,"I'm just asking you as a friend but...why him? Why Tad?"

Patty showed great enthusiasm with no signs of reluctance towards Tad, but didn't stop to notice the sadness and heartbreak in Eugene's eyes, since he never got a chance to tell her how he felt about her.

"You see, back in high school...I'm glad I still remember every single moment that happened, before graduation, Tad and I went on our last cheerleading and football practice and he told me that after we graduate, one day he'd find me again," she explained sentimentally,"And once he did, we'd get back together again and someday he would marry me. You know what else he told me?"

Eugene hung his head down, giving a small, emotionless, "Hmm?" to acknowledge her that he was still listening.

"He said that no matter what happens, he'd be right beside me and he would come running when I needed him the most, and that he would love me for who I am no matter what," she sighed happily,"That is just the kindest, most thoughtful thing a man would ever say, don't you agree Eugene?"

She turned to Eugene, and suddenly noticed the sad and disheartened look in his eyes. Patty didn't know what reason he had for being in such a mood and what she also didn't realize that what she was saying didn't make him feel any better, but rather made him feel more discouraged about his dreams that all of a sudden just withered away like a precious grain of sand be blown away by the wind. She looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Eugene?" Patty asked him gently as she looked at him in the eye,"Is there something wrong?"

He glanced at her and his eyes turned away avoiding eye contact with her as he brushed off the thought, shaking his head to regain his attention span.

"Oh, no, no, nothing's wrong Patty, everything's fine, really," he lied.

"Oh, are you sure?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really I am," he cleared his throat and now realizing that he couldn't change anything, he spoke the last remaining words that came from his heart, "But in all sincerity, as your best friend, I just want you to know that I wish you all the best for you and Tad. And let me just tell you that whatever decision you make, whatever hopes and dreams you have in this lifetime, let it come from your heart. And don't let anyone change it or take it away from you. Ever. Just know that if you ever need a friend by your side, a shoulder to cry on, someone you could tell or admit anything at all to, you can always tell me. I'll be there for you, and don't ever forget that. Will you promise me you'll never forget that Patty?"

Patty looked at her best friend and smiled, touching his cheek.

"I promise you, for the rest of my life, I will never ever forget that," she told him,"You're the best friend I've ever had Eugene!"

"Thank you Patty," he smiled, letting her know that by just telling him that, she made his day and made him feel a little bit better, and that was all he needed to know.

"And before I forget Eugene," Patty continued,"When Tad and I get married, promise me you'll be there with me. You're my best friend and I want you to be there to cheer me on and stay right behind me like you said you always would,"

Eugene remained silent and gave her statement a little bit more thought. When he said all those words, he truly meant them from his heart, but that was the moment before Patty mentioned that she and Tad were together and he was the man she has dreamed of being with; the moment that his dreams reached its breaking point.

"Please say you'll come Eugene," she looked into his eyes wistfully, "Please?"

He managed to show a smile suddenly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Who am I to be absent in the wedding of my best friend in the world?"

Patty smiled ecstatically and gave Eugene a tight hug.

"Oh Eugene, you don't know how much this really means to me! Thank you!"

Eugene nodded once more and said once more,"After all, what are friends for?"

Before either of them could say anything more, a red 1960's sports car pulled up along the driveway, giving a double honk as the window pulled down to reveal Tad in the drivers seat, calling for Patty.  
"Oh, Tad's here,"said Patty turning towards the car, mouthing that she would be on her way, then turning back to Eugene,"I really must get going. It's been wonderful seeing you again Eugene. I hope we see each other again one time,"

"You can count on it," replied Eugene, still hiding his mere disappointment, with the sadness just beginning to wither away. Patty turned toward the door and waved goodbye to her best friend.

"Goodbye Eugene," she said as she exited the Frosty Palace.

"So long Patty," Eugene answered as he raised his hand, watching Patty run happily into Tad's car, as it pulled off from the parking lot and drove away.

His face fell once more and he sat alone to what he and Patty used to call their favorite spot as he came into a realization that not all things in life will go as smoothly as they wished it would be. His thoughts also returned to his days in school when he was one with the Brains and Patty was one with the cheerleaders and the jocks. That's when he realized that even if they were best friends, they still were from incredibly different social classes. He was with the Brains and she was a Cheerleader. If that's what it is, that's what it is, and what it always will be. But in the long run, he saw a bright side on the other end and saw the happiness in Patty's eyes when she mentioned that she and Tad would one day be Mr. and Mrs. Honeywell, a bride and groom to be. Eugene then realized that as Patty's best friend, it wasn't right for him to remain selfish and have her for himself, but rather understand the joy it would bring her if she followed what the future really did have in store for her. Because if she was happy, then he would be happy for her too, and knowing that his best friend had her happiness was all he needed to know. That was the kind of true friend Eugene always has been, and always will be.

* * *

****

A/N: And that's the end! I hope you liked it, even though the ending was quite bittersweet. Please remember to drop a REVIEW on the way out! This is all I have for now, but if you want some MORE out of this story, please let me know and feel free to send me a PM or let me know in a Review if you want some more chapters! This is gonna be a One-shot for now until you tell me if you want some more chapters or not. Comments are ALWAYS appreciated! There will be more fanfics coming your way so please stay tuned!

~ASianSuccessor2012-DisneyFan

P.S.  
A few Notes in the story, in case you didn't notice...  
This is based on half of the movie and play.

1.) Tom Chisum, the football player in the movie, his character was added to my school's production of Grease and was renamed as "Tad" to distinguish the play & movie's difference.

2.)Also, the last name "Honeywell" was added to him too, a because in the play, Patty is referred to as Mrs. Patricia Simcox Honeywell, assuming that he and Patty would end up together. Just a few things to consider.


End file.
